fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Takumi
Takumi (タクミ) is a main and playable character of the Birthright and Revelation routes in Fire Emblem Fates. He is the third child of the Hoshido royal family and a skilled archer. He is voiced by Yuki Kaji in the Japanese version. Profile Takumi is the third child of the Hoshidan royal family. In order to obtain other's recognition of his own strength, he has been perfecting his martial arts. His two retainers are Oboro and Hinata. If he achieves an S-Support with another character, he will have a son named Kiragi. Takumi has the potential of a good swordsman, but when he was miserably crushed by Ryoma during a sparring match, he chose to become an archer. He is very intelligent and learns things very quickly; even Ryoma acknowledges that Takumi's ability to formulate strategies is one of the best in the army, and during his supports with him, Ryoma asks him to study government so that after the war, as he would make an excellent advisor. All Routes Prior to the Avatar's decision in Chapter 6, the Avatar is accompanied by their Hoshidan siblings to the Hoshidan capital, where they meet Takumi. He is immediately skeptical of the Avatar because of their Nohr ties, although the others tell him that he warms up soon. After the Avatar's Ganglari explodes in the town square and Mikoto is killed by the Hooded Man, he blames them for her death, stating that if they never came she would still be alive. Despite this, the other siblings assure them that it was not their fault for the incident. Birthright Upon choosing to side with Hoshido, Takumi and his siblings will join the Avatar's army. Between Chapter 6 and Chapter 10, Takumi went with Ryoma, supposedly to Cheve, but were attacked outside the borders of Izumo by Nohrian forces. During the battle, they were separated and their conditions were unknown, so the Avatar and their siblings set out to find them. When he appears in Ninja Village, Hinoka and Sakura are relieved to see him again, but the Avatar notices that something is off about him. He shoots an arrow at Hinoka and attempts to attack the Avatar, but Azura steps in and uses her song to banish the presence controlling him. He snaps out of it and willingly joins the army. After the battle, regardless if he was recruited or not, he will snap out of his trance and wonder what had just happened as he has seen his siblings wounded. He is quickly informed that they are searching for Ryoma, so he goes along with them. During Chapter 11, Takumi, along with his other siblings, are on the way to search for Ryoma. He questions Zola's presence due to his attempts to murder his siblings earlier on and his Nohrian ties. However, this is quickly interrupted when invisible soldiers attack the ship. After a short battle, the soldiers are driven away. However, one of the soldiers are still on the ship and attempts to attack Takumi when Zola pushes him away and takes the hit. Takumi later apologizes for his earlier behavior and thanks Zola for saving him. Later on, sometime after Chapter 15, Takumi contracts a rare disease local to the region. Sakura tells the Avatar that one of the Wolfskins they had fought earlier on must have passed it to him. She also tells them that if he is not cured, he will die. Fortunately, one of one of Garon's villas are nearby with the needed herbs. However, they are interrupted by Iago, who teleports into the villa in an attempt to stop the Avatar and wounds Flora. After the battle, Iago teleports away and Flora regains consciousness, showing Sakura to the apothecary and allowing her to make a cure in time. While recovering in his sleep, he mutters to the Avatar not to trust the "sister", confusing them. When the Hoshidans enter Castle Krakenburg in Chapter 25, Iago appears and possesses Takumi, revealing that he was the "traitor". Takumi holds Azura by the neck and Iago forces the Hoshidan siblings to either kill Takumi or watch Azura die. Azura attempts to sing the Lost in Thoughts All Alone to break his control, but is stopped by Iago, who is well aware of her power. Fortunately, with the Avatar's encouragement and Sakura's aid in distracting Iago, Azura is able to sing the song to break Iago's control over him. Conquest Upon choosing to side with Nohr, Takumi and the rest of the Hoshido forces attack the Avatar and the Nohr forces. After the Avatar and the Nohr forces capture Sakura and Yukimura, they continue deeper into Hoshido territory. Takumi and his subordinates Oboro and Hinata, along with a group of Hoshidan soldiers meets them along one of the border walls. The Avatar and the Nohr forces defeat Takumi and his soldiers, but after his defeat he is possessed, and he seemingly falls to his death. It is revealed through the third route that Anankos possessed him after Garon had failed to carry out his orders. After defeating the presence that had taken on the form of King Garon, an infested Takumi appears before the Nohr royals and attacks them mercilessly with his bow. He shoots the Avatar and drives them into an unconscious near-death state. Takumi reappears in the Avatar's dreams and asks them to kill his possessed body for good. He then gives the Avatar his bow and lends his support alongside his step-mother and brother. Revelation In Chapter 10, Takumi joins the Avatar's army after being rescued by them, being the second sibling to join along with his retainers. He is initially reluctant to believe the Avatar's claims of a true enemy, but a fortune from the dying Izana convinces him to put his trust in the Avatar. Personality Constantly overshadowed by the talents of his older siblings, Takumi is thus, understandably, in a constant state of moody malcontent, keenly desiring to receive recognition without being framed by the achievements of Ryoma and Hinoka. This fact alone serves as both a strength and a flaw; on one hand, this has spurred Takumi to be immensely diligent in his austere efforts to upgrade his abilities. This fact is evident in his supports with Mozume, where he disproves her doubts over his farming capabilities by tirelessly engaging in manual labor on the field. On the other hand, however, Takumi is known to be rather weak mentally due to the overwhelming inferiority complex that he harbors, a fact that is easily exploited and corrupted by Iago. The seething words of hatred that Takumi repeatedly utters while under the corruption's influence are very telling of the crushing inferiority that he feels, as they revolve around a desire to be stronger. His supports with several characters also highlights this, especially with his son when he is jealous of his hunting skills and that if he gave his divine weapon to him, would master it and surpass him in no time. Takumi is also known to be a very cautious person, a fact that is proven throughout the Birthright route where he is suspicious of anyone from Nohr. When Zola accompanies the Avatar to Nohr, Takumi asks the Avatar why they decided to take Zola with them since the latter tried to kill them and Sakura earlier on. However, he is much more friendly when people have gained his trust, apologizing to Zola when he saves him from an invisible soldier. This fact can also be observed in his supports with Leo, where he initially treats the latter with cold arrogance, only warming up to him upon learning that they share similar aspirations. Takumi has an interest in shogi, which is mentioned during a conversation Hisame and Kiragi, along with Leo. In Leo's case, their interests are almost the same; his interest in shogi is a contrast to Leo's interest in chess, while his favorite dish is miso soup compared to beef stew being Leo's favorite. He has the worst dreams out of everyone in the army. His birthday is December 14. In Game Base Stats Birthright Chapter 6/10, Revelation Chapter 10 As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 6 - Embrace The Dark |-|All Difficulties= Conquest Chapter 10 - Unhappy Reunion |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 13 - Uprising |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 23 - Possessed |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Endgame - Night Breaks Through |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= * In Guard Stance with clone of self, +2 Str, +3 Skl/Spd Revelation Chapter 6 - Into The Ground |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Growth Rates |60% |50% |0% |75% |55% |50% |45% |25% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |60% |50% |0% |80% |55% |50% |45% |25% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Sniper Class |50% |40% |0% |75% |55% |60% |35% |35% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Kinshi Knight Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Oboro *Kagero *Rinkah *Hana *Setsuna *Felicia *Azura *Mozu *Orochi *Camilla (Revelation only) *Elise (Revelation only) Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Ryoma *Jakob *Hinoka *Sakura *Hinata *Leo (Revelation only) *Kiragi *Shigure (If Takumi is his father) *Kana (If Takumi is his father) Overall Base Class Takumi is the second Archer recruited in Birthright and the first one recruited in Revelations. Takumi overall is an excellent Archer character and when compared to Setsuna, he has higher growth rates in nearly every stat except for speed and resistance. Aside from the latter, his stats grow very quickly and usually sees good growths with each level. As an Archer, he excels at picking off distant enemies and is particularly strong against Lance and Shuriken users as the new Weapon Triangle makes Archers offensively better rather than anti-air units. His personal skill Competitive, gives him an increased crit rate, attack damage increases by 3, and received attack damage is reduced by one only if his supporting unit in an Attack Stance or Guard Stance is higher level than he is. Giving him a strong partner like Ryoma gives him time to benefit off of this skill, though once units cap, he may or may not need this skill in the end. Like Ryoma, Takumi has a signature divine weapon, the Fujin Yumi. With an impressive Mt of 14, it is one of the more powerful yumis in game as it does not decrease his stats after a battle, compared to others like the Silver Yumi. In addition, it also gives the bonus of moving through ground terrain without penalty, so it can be used to either escape or intercept enemies without having the use of fliers in such situations. Although he can be put into another class if needed, he should be kept in a bow-using class so that he can be a powerful unit and take advantage of his yumi's effects. As an Archer, he starts off with Skill +2 for some good early game stat boosts and Quick Draw to further increase his offensive damage by adding 4 guaranteed damage to his attacks. His two promotions are the Sniper and Kinshi Knight. In the Sniper class, Takumi gains a huge boost to his critical hit rate, making him much more deadlier. He will also gain Certain Blow to increase his hit rate when initiating attacks and Bowfaire for even more attack damage. Kinshi Knight is much more mobile and gives him close range Lances to deal with Bow users as he now has the flying weakness. Even if this is not the final class for Takumi, the Kinshi Knight has its skill benefits. Air Superiority is meant to further his anti-air unit status. Amaterasu is great for Takumi's allies as he should be protected by adjacent or near by allies so he does not get ambushed. Amaterasu allows the shielding units to take hits and regenerate from him after protecting him. Secondary Class Takumi's secondary class is the Spear Fighter class. Seal Defense is great for Takumi to learn to reduce damage on his enemies, either so he can set up a kill the next turn or allow another unit to benefit off of the enemy's reduced defense. Swap will allow Takumi to slip behind an allied unit in case he needs to escape or protect himself. In the Spear Master class, Takumi will benefit from Seal Speed for more enemy stat reductions upon attacking. Lancefaire is worth considering only if keeping him as a Kinshi Knight. Basara gives him the only attacking skill that he will always have access to, Rend Heaven, which can allow Takumi to take down strong offensive units like Berserkers by utilizing their high strength to increase his attack damage. Quixotic is a bit of a gamble as it increases the hit rate of both his attacks and his enemy's in battle, but if he is the only one with an attacking skill, he will benefit the most off of it. Overall, his secondary class gives his attacks either more utility or more offensive options. Buddy Class *'Ryoma/Hinata' - Ryoma and Hinata both give Takumi access to the Samurai class. As such he can learn Duelist's Blow to reduce the risk of countering attack damage when he initiates and attack and Vantage to reduce enemy turn kills by giving him the chance to defeat them before he is himself. The Swordmaster class provides Astra which is great for him as his high critical hit rate means that he can dish incredible damage. Swordfaire can be ignored, as his sword using classes do not have access to yumis. Master of Arms has Seal Strength for more stat reductions from his attacks while Life and Death provides a little more risk to his attacks as he can have stronger ambush attacks but needs to be cautious of enemy attacks. *'Jakob' - Jakob's Troubadour class gives Takumi more supportive skills. Resistance +2 provides short term resistance boost, but may lose effectiveness if Takumi has poor resistance gains. Gentilhomme increases the damage received from enemies towards female allies in his skill area, but should be replaced with the Strategist's Inspiration since that skill has the same effect as Gentilhomme, but affects all allied units rather than just females. Rally Resistance also can be used if needing some support options for him. The Butler class really only provides Tomebreaker which is one of two weapons that are stronger against Swords, taking away one of his weaknesses. *'Leo' - Leo provides the Dark Mage class, giving him more area of effect skills. Unfortunately the Dark Mage does not really help him as the class's two skills require him to use a magic weapon and attack an adjacent enemy, both things he does not have the ability to do. Sorcerer on the other hand gives him Vengeance as another strong attack skill. If he takes damage for some reason, he can capitalize on it. Bowbreaker gives him the ability to take out other Snipers and Adventurers. Dark Knight provides Seal Magic, allowing him to reduce the damage of mages and works well in tandem with Tomebreaker, though Leo will need to buy the skill off of another player's Takumi or through an Einherjar card. Lifetaker is a great regenerative skill as high crit rate means that he can easily take out units and heal himself in case he is accidentally attacked. Marriage Options Quotes Enemy Takumi Vs. (Avatar) (Chapter 6) * Takumi: Hmph. I knew it would come to this. From the moment we met, I knew you couldn't be trusted. And I was right. * Avatar: Takumi... Please, let me explain. * Takumi: I have no time for your empty words. Ryoma and the others were fools. I knew trusting a Nohrian would only lead to death and heartbreak. But I am not Ryoma, nor my siblings. I won't make that same mistake. I shall take great joy in slaying you here and now like the traitor you are! Vs. (Avatar) (Chapter 23) * Takumi: I have waited too long for this moment, Brother/Sister. I have dreamt of nothing but ending you, and now the time has come! I shall cherish the sound of life leaving your body for all eternity. Do you remember what I told you in Cheve? Do you?! * Avatar: You said you would not rest until you killed me - made me pay for my sins. * Takumi: That's right. There's no turning back now... Not for me. This is all I have left. For better or worse, this will be our last meeting. It ends here. I made up my mind to kill you a long time ago, my forgotten Brother/Sister. I will have revenge for Mother and all the Hoshidan lives you've ruined!! * Avatar: Takumi... Brother... Vs. (Avatar) (Conquest Endgame) * 'Takumi: '''I will kill you...Avatar... This time...for keeps... * '''Avatar: '''Hang in there just a bit longer, Takumi. I'll set your spirit free...I promise to make good on your dying wish, my brother! Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds * "Sure. Just don't slow me down, OK?" (team up response) * "Taking extra patrol shifts, eh? Way to be!" (idle) * "Brother/Sister, you look a bit bored. Want to chat about anything?" (idle) * "Hello, Brother/Sister. Are you well?" (idle) * "Hello, Brother/Sister. I'm just fine-tuning my weapon. What are you up to?" (idle) * "Welcome, traveler. It's good to see a new face around here from time to time." (visiting another castle) Private Quarters Lover Bonding Armory Smithy Rod Shop Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Spring Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Avatar's Birthday * "Happy birthday, brother/sister. I'm glad we could spend it together." * ''"Happy birthday." Level Up *"I can't complain!" (6+ stats up) *"I'm the strong one in my family!" (4-5 stats up) *"Things are looking up!" (2-3 stats up) *"Are you kidding me?" (0-1 stat up) Class Change *"I can do anything I put my mind to." DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Ghostly Gold Museum Melee Battle Quotes Dual Support * "This is nothing." * "I'm coming with you!" * "No mercy!" * "My bow is yours." * "Come on!" * "I'll back you up." * "You're not alone." Attack Stance * "I won't stand idle!" * "Let me get a shot at it!" * "I'm here too!" * "I'll help you!" * "Move!" Guard Stance * "How dare you!" * "Glad to help!" * "Nope!" Critical/Skill * "Allow me!" * "Oh, that's it!" * "Die already!" * "I hate to do this!" Defeated Enemy * "Ha! I'm stronger than I look." * "Not my fault you're weak." * "That was easy!" * "See, I win!" * "Good!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Thanks!" * "Glad to help!" Defeated by Enemy * "Defeated by you...? (groans)" Confession Death/Retreat Quote Possible Endings ; Takumi - Wild Card ; Takumi and Oboro : Takumi grew into his position as a leader and prince. He was a crucial part of Hoshido's recovery. His wife, Oboro, worked hard and eventually was able to reopen her late parents' tailor shop. ; Takumi and the Avatar : Takumi grew into his position as a leader and prince. He was a crucial part of Hoshido's recovery. Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside her spouse to spread peace worldwide. Etymology Takumi is a Japanese given name. Takumi (匠 or 巧み) roughly means artisan or skillful. Trivia *Takumi's official artwork depicts him wielding the Fujin Yumi. *Takumi is the only one of the Hoshidan Siblings to not have standard access to the Sky Knight class without having to marry a character who does. *If reclassed to a Swordmaster, Takumi's model will bare a striking resemblance to his father, Sumeragi. *Takumi was the 3rd most popular male character in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. ** Takumi won 1st place in both character popularity polls issued by Famitsu and Nintendo Dream. *According to the Making of Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary Book early concept art show that Takumi at one point was going to have red hair like his two sisters Hinoka and Sakura but was changed to silver instead. *Infested Takumi's portrait uses his 3D model from the cutscene prior to fighting him, as opposed to using an altered version of his regular, 2D portrait. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Final bosses Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters